AI―CINTA
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang pemuda yang memendam perasaannya yang mendalam untuk senpainya yang cantik dan terkenal/OneShoot/DLDR/NO FLAME!


_**"AI"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto & Asuna/ Yuuki Asuna**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance & Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, ide pasaran, non baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, oneshoot, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you do not like writing, story, characters, or things that exist in this story please press the back botton.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okey ^^**_

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Sumarry:**_ Kisah cinta seorang pemuda yang memendam perasaannya yang mendalam untuk _senpai_ nya yang cantik dan terkenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirito berjalan dengan pelan. Kepala yang terasa pening ini membuatnya tak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Sial!

Jika begini terus ia bisa kesiangan. Merasa masih bisa mampu menuju sekolah dengan tepat waktu dengan berjalan kaki, justru berkebalikannya.

Hah~ ia hanya mampu merutuki nasibnya yang akan kena hukum dengan beban kepalanya yang sakit.

Set―

"― Kirito- _kun_ "

Kirito menoleh ke samping dan menemukan gadis dengan mata bulatnya berwarna coklat dengan helaian yang hampir sama warna nya dengan rambut gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku pada nya. Oh~ sepertinya penampilanya benar- benar kacau hari ini, hingga gadis cantik itu tersenyum kaku tak seceria biasanya.

Aduh, ia jadi salah tingkah mengingat hal tersebut.

"A-Asuna- _senpai_ " ucapnya terbata.

Asuna tertawa. Hoo, pasti tadi suaranya terdengar sangat aneh di telinga _senpai_ yang selama ini ia sukai dan parahnya ia suka pada _senpai_ yang paling cantik dan terkenal di SSHS( _Sunghak Senior High School_ ).

Kirito tersentak ketika tangan halus Asuna menyentuh dahinya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan suhu tubuh dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya memang benar-benar kacau.

"Kau Sakit" Asuna berucap dengan yakin "Harusnya kau tidak masuk sekolah Ki-Ri-To- _kun_ "

"Aaa... i-ini hanya pusing biasa"

"Tidak.. tidak! Kau lihat ini hampir masuk. Ayo ikut dengan ku, akan ku obati di UKS" Tegasnya dengan memperlihatkan sepedah yang ada di samping _senpai_ nya.

Ya ampun, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Asuna membawa sepedah. Seperti nya ia benar- benar sakit. Ia tak punya pilihan, jadi ia mengikuti _senpai_ nya dan menerima nasib di bonceng oleh gadis yang ia sukai, _bukan ia yang memboncengnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ia benar- benar tak salah pilih. Ia menyukai senpainya yang cantik ini. Bukan hanya cantik, tapi Asuna- _senpai_ adalah gadis yang baik dan berjiwa besar mau membantunya, mengobatinya dengan penuh perhatian.

Mengingat hal tadi yang terjadi membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Harus ia akui ia sangat menyukainya. Ia jadi ingat pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Asuna- _senpai_ yang membuatnya dekat seperti ini.

Pertemuan mereka saat itu di sebuah toko kaset. Saat itu senpainya sedang kesulitan mencari kaset lagu- lagu Bon Jovi.

Wow, bahkan lagu kesukaannya pun berbeda dengan gadis- gadis lainnya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin menyukai senpainya ini.

Ia yang sudah menemukan kaset kesukaannya menemukan senpainya yang kesulitan mencari kaset tersebut. Dan tanpa sengaja ia ikut membantunya dan terjadilah komunikasi antara keduanya.

Huh, betapa cinta mempunyai jalannya sendiri untuk mempertemukan setiap insan dengan tiap pasangannya.

"Oyy... Kirito" Klein― sahabat sehidup sematinya memanggilnya dengan cukup keras yang membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Apa? Kau bisa memanggilku biasa saja kan?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Hee... kau sudah ku panggil dari tadi, tapi kau tak menyahut juga. Sebenarnya ada apa hem?"

"Tak ada" jawabnya acuh.

"Cih, kau hanya memandangnya saja?" Kirito menoleh "aku tau kau menyukai nya.. maka segera lah ungkapkan perasaan mu"

Astaga! Jadi sejak tadi ia melamun sambil memperhatikan _senpai_ nya di bawah sana yang tengah olah raga?

Pantas saja Klein berkata seperti itu.

"Aku hanya menyukainya" ia dapat melihat Asuna yang sekarang bersama seorang pemuda.

"Lagi pula ia sudah memiliki kekasih" Kirito menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangannya.

"Tapi yang ku tahu Sugou- _senpai_ bukan kekasih Asuna- _senpai_ " balas Klien.

"Siapa yang tahu kebenarannya" timpal Kirito datar.

Sedang Klien hanya mampu menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

.

.

.

"Kirito- _kun_ " Asuna menghampiri Kirito yang sepertinya hendak pulang "Bagaimana sekarang keadaan mu?"

"A-Asuna - _senpai_ " Kirito mengusap tengkuknya pelan "I- ini sudah lebih baik. Semua ini berkat _senpai_ "

Asuna terkikik melihat tingkah malu- malu Kirito. Ia sangat menikmati waktu bersama nya dengan Kirito. Ia adalah pemuda yang baik dan ada hal yang ia sukai dari pemuda ini.

Pokoknya ia suka!

Ia menggenggam tangan Kirito dengan halus "Apa kau sudah mampu mengendarai sepedah?"

"E-eh.. a-apa?"

"Ku tanya apa kau sudah mampu mengendarai sepedah sekarang?" Kirito mengerutkan dahinya "tidak seperti tadi sakit sampai harus di bonceng?" Jelas Asuna.

Kedua pipi kirito bersemu merah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Melihat itu Asuna terbahak. Ya ampun pemuda ini sangat pemalu pikirnya.

"Aa- yah, sepertinya" Kirito nampak berpikir " _A-arigatou_ untuk tadi pagi dan obatnya" jawabnya.

Asuna berdehem pelan guna menstabilkan suaranya.

"Ya Kirito- _kun._ Tapi aku tidak sebaik itu" Seru Asuna.

Kirito nampak bingung "Kau bingung?" Asuna berpura- pura ngambek "Baiklah, aku meminta imbalan"

Kini Asuna menyeringai tipis.

"A-apa?" Mendengar itu Seringai Asuna semakin lebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kirito.

Saat Kirito yakin Asuna akan menciumnya, justru Asuna membelokkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Kirito.

"Kau harus memboncengku setiap hari"

"Hah? Tapi, _senpai_ punya kekasih bukan? Bagaimana jika ia marah?"

"Tidak ada!" Asuna menatap Kirito lembut "Tidak ada orang lain di sini" Asuna menunjuk dadanya.

"Hanya ada Kirito- _kun_ "

Kirito tersenyum sangat lembut dan Asuna yang balas tersenyum tak kalah lembutnya.

Dan yahh~ akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. Hari- hari berikutnya pun sama. Kirito yang akhirnya selalu mengantar jemput Asuna- _senpai_ tercintanya menuju SSHS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final ^^**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai ^^ Ini fic singkat dan fic pertama saya di** _ **fandom**_ _ **SAO**_ _ **Sorry for typo and all**_ **^^ saya suka** _ **couple**_ **Kirito dan Asuna :)) Jika berkenan** _ **R &R nee Minna-san**_ **:))** _ **Sankyuu for all ^^**_


End file.
